Second Squadron
by LegionaryX17
Summary: Join Commander Collin Redfield in his journey throughout the galaxy in his three story trilogy.


Second Squadron

Ducked behind cover, a figure rose to eliminate the three Vorcha Blood Pack members laying heavy fire on him. The figure that rose up was a Turian in blood red armor. A sudden gunshot made him flip around. Standing there was a Blood Pack Krogan with a bullet wound through his head, falling down the Turian noticed a human male standing behind him holding a pistol, obviously just killed the Krogan. "Darrius? My name's Commander Collin Redfield, and I need you." The human said.

Collin Redfield, a notorious renegade. He works for the Alliance but has a very short temper to political nonsense and has a problem. Recently put in charge of the ship Foxtail 17. With new technology used in ships like the SSV Normandy, and some even more advanced. His team given to him to command consisted of Lieutenant James Wilson and Junior Grade Lieutenant Aleks Marchant. Along with his yeoman and various other crew members. He's on a hunt for a certain warlord that has raided, pillaged, and destroyed various settlements.

"Well, what do you say Darrius?" Redfield asked the Turian aboard the Foxtail 17. "You can count on me, I'll serve under you." Darrius said before leaving down to the crew quarters. "So Commander, what's the next name on our list?" Wilson asked Redfield. "I knew a guy, yeah, he should still be operating down on Omega." Collin responded. The lieutenant nodded leaving the commander to plot their course to Omega.

As they landed an Battarian came out to greet them. "Redfield, Aria wants to see you." The Battarian said. "Give me a minute, I got some stuff to deal with." Redfield replied with. "Stop with Aria, now." The Battarian said walking away. "As much as I hate being bossed around, when Aria wants to talk with you, you listen." Redfield said leading James, Aleks, and Darrius to Afterlife. Inside his team stayed behind as he went to sit down and see what the Asari wanted. "Redfield, not dead I see." Aria said without looking. "Well, you know me, I'm a survivor." Redfield said with a smile. "Well how about this, there has been a solo Geth trooper spotted on Noveria." Aria said eyeing him down. "Okay? And there hasn't been strays on planets Shepard fought them on?" Redfield asked impatiently. "There has been, but this one hasn't attacked civilian populations. I thought it could be like the one they found before, the one they called Legion." Aria said seriously. "Well even if it is something like that, you wouldn't get it, I would." Redfield said. "That's the point, I heard you were building up a team, that's just a recommendation from me. Use it or don't, I don't care. Now get out of here." Aria said gesturing away. So Redfield got up and left Afterlife.

"Redfield, in the bar we heard that there was some standoff between the Blood Pack and a member that betrayed them." Darrius said following behind Redfield. "That's our cue." Redfield said hurrying down the hallways. In the area of the standoff the civilians evacuated leaving it a open war zone. Redfield drew his M-76 Revenant and positioned himself and jumped over his cover lighting up Blood Pack troops. In the back the Vorcha leader yelled above the gunfire. "It's Redfield! Retreat!" The troops laid down heavy fire retreating down back into the depths of Omega. Of course even though they ran back Redfield still left bodies all over the ground. He moved to the back and found a makeshift barricade. "Gleen! Get your ass out here!" Redfield yelled down past the barricade. A raspy voice answered him. "Redfield? Is that you?" The used to be Blood Pack members stepped out of the darkness. At the sight of another Vorcha, Redfield's team drew weapons. "Put your guns down! Idiots." Redfield said moving towards his old associate. He hit him on the back of the head. "Now what dumb move did you make this time?" Redfield asked Gleen. "I only tried to sell some Blood Pack plans to the Eclipse, and Blue Suns, that's all." Gleen told him. "You stupid…" "I heard you were back in town and thought I better cut my ties to the Blood Pack, and get some credits if I can." Gleen told him. "Well, let's get out of here, your coming with me." Redfield said turning to leave. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Gleen said following.

"Okay sir, we got a Turian, and a Vorcha, what else do we need?" Aleks said him commanding officer. "Don't forget the Vorcha's pet Varren." Redfield added. "Noted, so who else are we getting?" Aleks asked Redfield. "Might as well follow Aria's lead, plot our course to Noveria." Redfield told him. Aleks saluted and headed to the bridge. A communication came over the comms room. "Redfield, why are you headed to Noveria?" Said the unknown communicator. "Now wait a minute, you got a communication past my defenses, you don't get to just ask me questions like that." Redfield said angrily. "One question, go." The figure said. "Who are you?" Redfield said impatiently. "A interested party." "Give me a name." "Commander… Shepard." "Bullshit." "Give him a clear view." The figure than wasn't blurry and dark but clear and vivid, it was Commander Shepard. "How the…?" "Good enough for you Redfield?" "Uhh, yeah, you wanted information?" Redfield asked distractedly. "Noveria, why are you going there?" "Oh, we got a tip that a non hostile Geth troop is there, I'm looking to build a team, and following suit with your decision, I'd like to get a Geth soldier with me." Redfield said promptly. "Is that all?" Shepard asked. "Completely." Redfield said quickly. "Good, expect someone to meet you there, he'll help you in your search. Shepard out." The signal dropped, Redfield rushed to the console to retrieve the address from which the signal came from, exceptthere read nothing, as if the call never happened. Redfield knew he wouldn't be able to bring Gleen or Dotch (the Varren) due to it being so cold.

As they arrived nobody came out to meet them. So Redfield and the team headed up and looked around. "Redfield!" Redfield turned to look and saw the famous mercenary, Zaeed Massani. "Zaeed, it's a pleasure." Redfield said walking up to him. "Well, I'm here on business so don't think of it as just for you." Zaeed said gesturing for them to start walking. "So, who sent you?" Redfield asked already knowing. "She already told you." Zaeed said unwavering. "Just checking, can't ever be too careful." Redfield told him. Zaeed brought him to the garage. "Alright, your gonna wanna take this Mako up to the bridge, from there you'll be able to find the trail of your target." Zaeed said waiting. "You won't be joining us?" Redfield asked questioningly. "No, I gotta track somebody down for 'The Boss', we'll meet again." Zaeed said leaving them to get aboard the Mako and head out to find the Geth trooper.

They drove up onto the bridge and exited leaving the Mako finding the trail of synthetic footprints. Hurrying through the snow to make it out of the cold them almost literally jumped when they saw the footprints lead to a old facility. They ran in finding a Turret instantly locked on to their presence and five LOKI mechs aimed at them. Suddenly they noticed movement from the back and the Get soldier they were looking for moved forward. "This platform was not expecting the arrival of organics, please dismiss the rude welcoming." It told the team that entered. "You aren't a Heretic are you?" Redfield asked accusing. "No, I am Geth." It said not realizing how some could be confused. "What can we call you?" Redfield asked. "We are known as Platform-425-E" It responded. "Uh, how about we just call you… Krotus!" Redfield said enthusiastically. "Reason behind the name?" The Geth asked. "Umm, I just like the sound, I guess it is kinda derivative off of Kronos from Greek mythology but it's got a ring to it." Redfield said trying to defend his answer. "... Affirmative, this unit will be called Krotus from now on. What was it you came here for?" The Geth asked him. "You, I need your abilities to help me take out a warlord, in exchange I can put in a good word for you and the Geth for the Alliance."

Redfield said obviously wanting this to work. "That deal is… acceptable." The platform informed him. "Glad to have you on the team." Redfield stuck out his hand to shake the Geth platforms hand but it only put it's hand out as far as Redfield did, not shaking.

As they were back his pilot radioed to him. "Commander? We have a incoming message from the surface. Patching it through now." His pilot said putting the message through. "This is - Shepar- We're pinned down - aking heavy fir- nee- evac imme-ely!" The message cut off after that. "Dante, get us over the drop zone. Team, don't unsuit yet, we got a job to do." Redfield said preparing.

Their shuttle took them down to the surface and they saw a small team fight against a large number of Batarian slavers. The team exited the shuttle, Krotus and Gleen setup as a sniper and Rocketeer. Redfield led the other troops down to the fight and line up shots, on his command they'd bring down hell. Redfield gave the command lighting up the target. Than he and Darrius went in with assault rifles to clean up. After that was over they went over to find the small group behind a type of hover tank, to his surprise it was Lieutenant Commander, Marc Shepard. Back on Eden Prime, the site of the first Geth attack. Commander Ashley Shepard led two men, Alenko and Jenkins. Jenkins was killed immediately by Geth Drones. But on the way Commander Shepard ran into her brother, Lieutenant Commander Marc Shepard. He agreed to come with her to help stop the Geth. On Virmire, at Saren's Krogan cloning facility, the commander had to choose between her brother and Alenko. She choose family and had to let Alenko die. And so when Cerberus resurrected Ashley, Marc found out from former teammate Liara T'soni. Since he already had left the Alliance it left him free to serve under Ashley again.

Redfield approached the small team of three. Of course the leader was Shepard, with teammates Tali'zorah Vas Normandy, and Thane Krios. "Goddamn, they brought you back Redfield?" Marc asked walking up. "Well it's not like they could count on you or your sister there for support." Redfield said. "They're right on that, we have been through way too much to deal with bureaucratic nonsense." "I feel you, but it beats working with terrorist organizations." Just than Thane came up to both of them. "Shepard, another wave is coming." They got behind cover. "Ready for another round Redfield?" Marc asked him. "Always ready." The next wave of Batarian slavers came down and started laying down heavy fire over the entire landscape. Thanks to their sniper and Rocketeer they had breaks in the fire where they could sneak out of cover and take out a few enemies. They almost had it all taken care of when a few ganged up on Tali and wounded her. Marc ran over while Redfield ran in with his M-76 Revenant and mowed down the last of the slavers, solo. Marc picked up his wounded teammate regardless to his own wounds. "Redfield, get is the hell out of here." Redfield pointed up towards his shuttle and ran up to get everything prepped and told the Foxtail 17 to be ready for a injured Quarian.

At the Citadel, Redfield sat by Marc Shepard's side as he waited in the hospital waiting room for news of Tali's condition. "I'm sorry Marc, I wish it could've been me, hell I've got it coming to me." Redfield said with real empathy. "It doesn't matter what anyone hopes would have happened, what happened happened and nothing can change that. At that moment Commander Ashley Shepard with teammates Legion and Garrus ran in. "Marc! What happened?" Asked Ashley obviously caring about what happened. "We got caught under fire, if not for Redfield, could've taken casualties." He said gesturing gratefully to Redfield. "Thanks Col… Redfield." The commander told him. Just then a Asari doctor came out. Marc stood up and the crowd of five looked over at her. She came over. "She's conscious, you can go in now." The doctor said, and immediately everyone started moving.

They came in to Tali's room where she was laying down, not looking too bad. "So, how bad is it?" Marc asked laying a hand on her shoulder. "Just a slight infection and a fever. Nothing major." She said happy to see him. "Well, I got news guys. I'm heading out to Batarian space, we got a new mission going on. Marc, you and Tali can wait here. Redfield, can't thank you enough for what you have done. I'll see you guys." Ashley Shepard said before leaving off.

This mission was where Shepard had to destroy mass relay and found out the Reapers we're coming. Than soon after she returned back to the Alliance where her ship was grounded and taken in as Alliance property and Shepard was stripped of any command. And then shortly after, The Fall of Earth… and the invasion of the Reapers.


End file.
